The Pirate Plan
by Fireimps87
Summary: Made this with some help with the arrangment with my friend Cartman's Girl


The Pirate Plan  
  
(One day, it was a beautiful day in Dreamland, but not all was good cause King Dedede was up to something big...well not really..)  
  
King DDD: "Escargoon! Get in here!"  
  
(In walks in the snail.)  
  
Escargoon: "What is it sire?"  
King DDD: "I got an idea on how to get rid of Kirby!"  
Escargoon: "What else is new?"  
King DDD: "SHUTUP! I'm the King, stupid!"  
Escargoon: "You hand around Ebrum's kid too much, you know that?"  
King DDD: "Quiet, now listen. I say we make everyone pirates!"  
Escargoon: "Pirates?!!?!?! WTF?!?!?!!? Why don't we just get a Q-tip and destroy him!?"  
King DDD: "Cause q-tips are for cleaning out candles I think, or something with wax."  
Escargoon: "Ears?"  
King DDD: "Don't be stupid, we don't have ears…"  
Escargoon: "Oh yeah! Why pirates though?"  
King DDD: "Lets go in the bathroom and I'll tell ya!"  
  
(Meanwhile...Kirby,Tiff,Tuff, and a random Cappy kid are playing TimeSplitters 2. Tiff wins eventually.)  
  
Tiff: "I don't know why I play this stupid game if I always win."  
Tuff: "Shutup, lets go to Kawasuckys, I mean Saki's and get some food."  
  
(They head to CappyTown when they are suddenly interrupted by DDD's voice.)  
  
Tiff: "Oh great, what now?"  
King DDD: "Oh CappyTown! How would all like to be pirates?"  
Cappy1: "Oh I would!"  
Cappy2: "Me too!"  
King DDD: "Then buy my wooden swords and pirates hats made out of napkins!"  
  
(The foolish cappies do – fools!)  
  
King DDD: "Now if you excuse me… I must count money in the royal toilet!"  
  
(He leaves.)  
  
Tuff: "Pirates? That's for me!"  
Kirby: "PIRATE! PIRATE!"  
Lololo: "Does sound kinda fun."  
Lalala: "I won't do it, its too boyish for me."  
Tiff: "Me too, and it's STUPID!!!!!"  
Tuff: "Aw, your no fun. Come on Kirby!"  
  
(They wear the napkins and grab a wooden sword. Back at Castle DDD.)  
  
Escargoon: "Good thing you got those napkins from NME sire."  
King DDD: "Yeah… now they'll think Kirby stole their booty and go out and destroy him!"  
Escargoon: "I like booty!"  
  
(DDD smacks him with his Mallet)  
  
Escargoon: "Shutting up now."  
  
(Back at CappyTown. Tuff and Kirby are playing pirates.)  
  
Tuff: "Argh you pink Scallywag! I'll make you walk the poop deck!"  
Kirby: "Poop?"  
Tiff: "KIRBY! You shouldn't say words like that! And you Tuff, teaching him that."  
Tuff: "Aw, its just pirate talk Tiff!"  
Tiff: "Well if Kirby wants pirates, I'm going to show him this video!"  
  
(Flashes out a Veggietales tape.)  
  
Tuff: "BUT TIFF! Those only have Pirates Who Don't do Anything!"  
Tiff: "Excactly!"  
  
(Soon a bunch of Cappies come running torwards Kirby.)  
  
Cappy1: "There he is men! The stinkbag who took our booty!"  
Cappy2: "Let's there him apart!"  
Tiff: "I knew it.. it must be those things DDD sold everyone!"  
  
(Yanks Tuff's hat off.)  
  
Tuff: "Hey!"  
Tiff: "It's for your own good!"  
King DDD: "Hey girly, whatchu doing?"  
Tiff: "King DDD! It's you behind all this!"  
King DDD: "NAW!!!! What was your first guess? Maybe you don't want to play pirates… how about Moby Dick?"  
  
(Soon a large pool appears.and a big blue whale in a sailor outfit appears)  
  
King DDD: "Say hello to Fatty Whale!"  
Tiff: "Kirby! Suck it in!"  
  
(Kirby attemps too but can't)  
  
Tuff: "Didn't ya learn anything Tiff? Kirby can't suck in huge things! DUH!!!"  
Tiff: "Shutup! Ok then.Kirby suck in the napkin hats and wooden swords!"  
  
(Kirby does so, then transforms)  
  
POP!!!  
  
Metaknight: "Kirby's became Pirate Kirby!"  
Everyone: "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"  
Fatty Whale: "Argh! Pink gumwad can't beat me! RAR!"  
Tiff: "What a dumbass whale!"  
  
(Kirby takes some swings with his blade..weirder looking than the sword he uses as sword Kirby, while dodging Fatty Whale's boulders and tidal waves. Soon Kirby slices him up and Kawasaki makes whale sushi. Nice)  
  
Escargoon: "He destroyed it!"  
King DDD: "WAHH!!! NO!!! Well… lets go order more crap that won't work against him!"  
Escargoon: "Yay!"  
  
(They leave happily.)  
  
Tuff: "You know, I learned something today… PIRATES SUCK!"  
Tiff: "Um, yeah… uh… YOUR'E STUPID!"  
  
(They run into the field to play.)  
  
THE END!


End file.
